chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Ravenbreath
Name: Christopher. Surname: Ravenbreath. Title/Nickname: Lieutenant of the Kul Tiras - Chris. Race: Human. Class: Warrior - Hunter. Age: 34. Appearance: Christopher, as any other human, stands on two long legs. His whole body weighs 73kg's, as for his heigh, well, he's not taller then 185cm's. As a Lieutenant, his duty is to wear royal armor of Kul Tiras, which is very heavy, made of full plate. Along with his armor, he brings a steel broadsword and a shield, which is made of plate and metal. He does not have any other unique wearings which could be mentioned. His hair looks more likely as a soldier one, it is short and straight, with small spines. However, he has a spiky chin-hair, with small sideburns on top of the cheeks. His both hair and beard are of the deep blue color. His hands are long and full of muscles which can be seen very easily, his legs are also long and straight, he has something like small hills on the sides of his knees. Overally, his body is very muscular and straight, he is not fat, but not thin, he is just very handsome-looking man. '' '''Alignment:' Lawful - Neutral. Psychology: Christopher is a soldier, and every soldier must be smart and always calm. Christopher is like every other, in the situations when cleverness is needed, he can always help, but also, when there is a time for panic, he remains calm and ready. He is however very strict, he does not like people who are against him, or the law, he also does not like people who are untrustful and unloyal, or the people who break any rules. He is a mercifull man, but also very deathful, whenever a time to kill someone is there, he does not have any objects to it. However, even if he is a soldier, he still has romance, and that is very good for him, since he is very handsome, and, well, beautiful man? He can never hit a women, nor a child, and from his quality, there's alot of those in his life. He hates the Scourge for wiping out the rest of his continent, he hates naga, murlocs and pirates for sinking their ships and stealing their resources, and he hates orcs for decimating their fleets in the Second War. He is a staunch member of the Alliance and friend of Ironforge. As every other citizen of Kul Tiras, he is wealthy and proud of his nation, he always wears a Kul Tiras tabard which has an anchor as a symbol of the nation. Birthplace: Kul Tiras, Crestfall. Actual residence: Tiragarde Keep - Northwatch Hold - New Lordaeron. Background: Chapter I: Family, Marriage, Baby. Crestfall is a large island off Kul Tiras’ northeast coast. It first came into importance during the Second War when the tides of darkness descended on Lordaeron and its member nations. When Alterac was destroyed, the orcish armies in the north staged a massive retreat. Admiral Proudmoore sent word that gnomish submarines had located the Horde's main naval base near Crestfall. Proudmoore believed that the Orcs planned to launch the remainder of their armada and retreat to the mainland of Azeroth. Lord Lothar ordered the base at Crestfall to be destroyed before the fleet could escape. This was known as the Battle at Crestfall. It is a sizable community of boaters and fishermen. These people do not like strangers, some visitors can be nearly shot when approaching a town at night on this island. The riflemen are constantly on guard from the naga that have been plaguing them recently. Rumors abound that a large naga force, under a warlord called Zethresh, hides near Crestfall’s west shore. Zethresh reputedly seeks to cleanse the ocean and the isles of human encroachment. On this island, Crestfall, 36 years ago, on a beautiful sunny day, in the home of a noble family, Ravenbreath.. a child was born, a child with a heavy future, a child who became a soldier, a child who fought for honor, a child, who lived as a King. All that was started when a man, known as Gabriel Ravenbreath, met a women in a local store, she was one of the most beautiful women of Crestfall, Maria Goldenhand. Gabriel and Maria started dating not long before their meeting, they had a wonderful relationship, everyone supported them as a couple, however, they never knew they will become a wife and a husband, but, everything happens. They've been dating for 2 full years, and 37 years ago, a day came, when Gabriel proposed Maria, and of course, she accepted. Few weeks after that, a marriage came too, whole Crestfall came to the party, it was something unforgettable. Their marriage was very happy, full of emotions and pleasures, they decided that they are ready for a next level, a child, first and the only one. Gabriel was praying for a boy, and year after the night, a child came, a boy, exactly as Gabriel wanted. They did not knew what name should they give him, they were thinking and thinking, a born child was without a name for 11 days, when a beggar said, "Christopher". Gabriel and Maria wanted something specific, as rumors were flying around, name "Christopher" came to their house, and that was the decision, the boy was named Christopher Ravenbreath. Continuing their relationship with a baby, they saw how it is actually hard to live with it, so they decided not to make more, they very happy with the one. Gabriel's father, a high councilor of the House of Nobles, Sir Fernando, made their family grow as the highest of the families, he was the one who allowed Gabriel and Maria live as true rulers. However, he died few years before their marriage, it was a very hard period for the citizens of Crestfall, both sad and heavy. Chapter II: Home, Childhood, Friends. Trough the years, Christopher was already 2 years old, learning to walk and talk, he was progressing quite fastly. His mother and father, Gabriel and Maria made sure that he is always safe, and good learned, they have never let anyone to hurt him, nor teach him something against the rules. Christopher, as every other noble children, did not had much friends, since others that were not so wealthy and well-taught hated nobles who did not actually cared about them. Those kids were only jealous because the Nobles had power and money, big manors and mostly everything they wanted. When Christopher, at the age of 3 was ready to freely walk, he was let with the guardian and babysitter to walk trough the town, many times, those same jealous children would throw fruit and vegetables at them, sometimes even a harmful things. However, they were always punished, every man, even poor ones realised that respecting a noble, and getting into their asses would have a good profit, so, the store keepers and any other man who would see a noble, would approach him, kiss his hand and give him whatever he could get, an apple, an tomato, or anything else, but, as most of the nobles had hatred, they would only throw it away and drove those people away. Christopher was sent to pre-school at the age of 4, a noble school which was actually owned by Maria's family, his mother. He was highly respected and well-kept. He was called with "Sir" and "Mr." before his name. The school itself was named "Goldenhand Small University", and it was one of the most respected human schools in Eastern Kingdoms. He was kept there 8 hours daily, but, that was his duty back then. Many times, when coming back from school, noble children with their guardians were attacked by rest of the jealous children and even older citizens. But only those who felt hatred to the nobles, and well, there was quite many of them. Christopher was one time even wounded, at the start of an attack, a dagger was thrown on the group of noble's where Christopher was, the dagger was flying and with it caught a bit of Christopher's skin, nothing extremely hurtful, however, that man was brought to court and declared guilty, with it, he was sentenced on death by execution for the attack on a child citizen of Crestfall, Gabriel was the Head Judge at the court, he did not had any mercy for the man. Chapter III: School, Party, Disappointment. As the years were passing by, the end of pre-school finaly came, but however, a worser thing then pre-school arrived, the School. As every other noble child of Crestfall, at the age of 7, Christopher was already taught to many things, he was already walking alone with his guardian trough the island, and also, he was able to persuade and to move everyone who stood in his way, only by words, he was known as one of the smartest children of Crestfall. He was quite ready for the school, but also, he was ready for the Hall of Arms. He started going with his father, Gabriel on the daily teachings of close combat, but also ranged combat, he was pretty good with a sword and crossbow, since he did not had enough age for the gun or the bow. As soon as the school started, love started too. On the first day of the school, Christopher met a girl in his class, however, she was not a daugher of a noble man, but they succeeded in affording enough to place her in that school. Her name was Emily, she was of the same age as Christopher. As soon as he met her, he fell in some children love, it was a love on the first look, but, Christopher did not attacted her that much, but, he was excited anyway, he thought she is already his girlfriend, but, it was not so easy. As the days were passing by, and the school was going on, Christopher was every day more excited about Emily and him, but she was not so addicted to him, she actually liked Christopher's good friend, a noble son, Stephen, he was Chris' only friend ever, they were actually best friends, they were doing everything together, even if their families did not liked that. Christopher did not knew about Emily and Stephen, he was still acting as she was his girlfriend. One day, a school party was held, actually it was "Meet-a-Friend" festival, it was held for the children to get known and make friends. Christopher was preparing for the festival same as he was going onto the Admiral's birthday, he was intending to tell Emily about his addictation to her, and ask for her hand, which was unusual, but true. When he and Stephen arrived to the party, they splitted at once, but, they had the same goal, even if they did not knew that. Stephen was watching Emily from the day Christopher was, but they both did not knew about a friend. Emily was standing at the corner of a hall with her friends, other girls, they were constantly laughing and talking, drinking juices, approaching to them, Christopher and Stephen did not saw each other, but, Stephen was faster. When Christopher was few meters from the group, he saw Stephen talking to them, he approached more and hidden behind a column holding the ceiling, he started listening to the conversation between the group and Stephen. Stephen was saying jokes and interesting things only to impress Emily, and indeed he did, Christopher realised what Stephen was intending to do, and started walking away, when Stephen noticed him and yelled on him to come, Christopher did not had any other choice, so he approached the group, while Stephen was introducing him, Emily knew about Christopher actually, it was quite seenable, they continued the conversation, but Christopher said he has to go, Stephen could not let him, so he came along, however, as soon as they were about to leave, Emily approached Christopher and kissed his cheek, she smiled and waved to them. Along the way home, Stephen was talking about the kiss and the party, he was quite boring Christopher, since he was very nervous about what happened, he just told Stephen that he has to go, and so he left. Chapter IV: Family, Loss, Puberty. From the Festival night, Christopher was very disappointed, he did not knew what to do, so he decided not to actually talk to anyone, he even destroyed his and Stephen's relationship. His parents, Gabriel and Maria were worried about him, they were buying many things just to make him more happy, but nothing actually affected his sadness. As years passed by, Christopher was already a teenager, 12 years old boy, he was attending 6th grade of the School, as one of the smartest and most ingeligent student, he was also sent on competitions of various school subjects, and he would in most of the cases. Stephen and Emily already had a long relationship, as the first school couple, they were very respected, but Christopher really did not cared for them, he was focused on school and combat. He was already skilled swordsman and crossbowmen for a child, however, he had a long way ahead to actually become something and someone. He was never late or missed a class in the Hall of Arms. However, many girls were interesting in him, but no, he did not cared, he was making sure to just pass by them without a word, he did not wanted anyone or anything to interrupt him in his learnings or his way of life. Trough time, he decided to calm down a little bit, he started going out, meeting new friends, Gabriel and Maria were very happy about that, they thought he will find a girlfriend, meet more friends, have some fun, but, just when he started going out, and when he met a girl which he was addicted to, something terrible happened. The Royal doctors had discovered that his mother, Maria, has incurable deathly disease, and that she did not had many time left. Christopher did not knew that, they did not wanted to make his life worser, when something good just happened to him, so he was living as a happy boy, he had a girlfriend, he was studying, he had good school marks.. until it happened. On that day, he was returning home from the school, he was happy because he had the first real kiss, but that happiness did not last long. His father had some murder case in the court, so only his mother was home. When Christopher arrived, he ran to his quarters, changed clothes, left his school bag, and came downstairs to the dining hall, where all of the housekeepers, cooks, housecleaners, doctors, guardians and everyone else were standing at the right side of the big long table, full of food and drinks, he could not see what actually happened. They saw him, and fastly approached calming him down, telling him nothing important happend, they lied, Maria Ravenbreath died. His father was informed as soon as it happend, a courier was sent to the court. Gabriel could not lie to his own son, he had to tell him. Gabriel arrived home, ran to Christopher's quarters and saw him reading, tears started falling from his eyes, he approached Christopher, and slowly explained the situation. For the next 4 years, Christopher was isolated by himself, he broke up with his girlfriend, he broke up every relationship he had with all of his friends. He was again dedicated only to studying and learning. But, he could not do event that, everything happened so fast, years passed like months, he did not realised what was happening actually. The War came, panic started overhelming Crestfall, everything was so disturbed, but Christopher was making sure no one disturbs him, he was in his room writing and reading whole day, he was going out only to school and to the Hall of Arms. Chapter V: The Army, The War, The Navy. At the age of 16, he realised that he had spent his life only learning, he realised that he never had actual fun and that he was never happy, well, not for a long time. Time of the school had come to an end, the real University has been waiting for him. Gabriel, as an older man, was making sure his son stays untouched and safe. However, because of the War, many new magistartes and judges arrived to Crestfall, Gabriel was very fastly taken down from his throne as a High Judge, and expelled from the court by order of a High Magistrate. A real reason was never given out. Anyway, because of the War, no one needed new employers, pride, honor, wealth and respect of Ravenbreath family was falling down like an avalanche off the steep mountain, and because of the rumors, no one liked them anymore, from one of the highest families in Crestfall, to one of the smallest and most hated. The family could not afford the highest universities, so Christopher had to go to a smaller ones, which was even worser, he met most of his childhood enemies in that University, but, he managed to stay calm, but always ready. Two years passed like few months, things were changed very fastly, Christopher was already a man, 18 years old and ready for a job, however, because of his fallen respect, no one wanted to employ him to work anywhere, even if he was one of the most ingelligent people in Crestfall. He got his papers of citizenship, and started living as a man, but still a student. His father could not afford even a University anymore, they bankrupt, Christopher did not had any other choice, but to leave University, and do the thing which made even his father hate him. He decided to join the Army, because of the War, there was no training needed, the Army was recruiting all able bodied men, the murlocs and naga were advancing fast, even today they are still attacking Crestfall, with smaller chances however. Anyway, Gabriel was begging Christopher not to do it, but that was the only way for him and for his father to survive, he started off as an enlisted recruit, he was immediatly sent to the front lines of the Island, without training, nor anything. Christopher had luck, he met his old so called "friends" from pre-school and school, he was also already trained swordsman and crossbowmen, and naga's and murlocs weren't so much of a threat, he was dealing with them easily. 9 months as an recruit, the War has come to an end, the naga's and murlocs stopped attacking, for some time. Gabriel was very suprised and happy to see Christopher coming home alive, from the money they together earned, Gabriel wanted Christopher to go back to school, to earn his respect again, but, Christopher knew that if they pay the University, his father won't have anything to live with, he refused, he left all of the money home, took his clothes and everything else, and just left. However, he left a letter too, he could not leave without a goodbye, with the letter, he left the money too. He did not knew what to do actually, he just embarked the ship, did not even knew where it was going. But, it brought him to a good place... Theramore Isle. He started working as a bartender, smart man like he working as a bartender wasn't really a good move, but there was no other choice. He was living at the backyard of the Inn, sleeping in hay with the pigs, he had to. As soon as he earned enough to rent a decent room, he moved in there. He continued working as a bartender, and later on was promoted to underboss, controling the workers, but, even if he had a good salary, he did not liked the job, that was just not right for him. After two years of being underboss, at the age of 21, he decided to get on a higher level, he visited his father, he visited Crestfall, as a totally other person, he did not wanted others to know it's him, but anyway, he was staying in Crestfall for a month. He actually had a good time, going out, being with girls from other provinces, it was really good time for him. However, he had to go back to Theramore, he just could not stay at Crestfall. At the time of prepairing for his leave, a yell was heard, the voice of an old man, harsh and rough, he said, "Once again, The Navy of Kul Tiras is recruiting all able bodied men to the training camp, only requirement is to have every part of your body on yourself, nothing else! Citizens who are willing to take up the cause shall come to the Harbor and approach the recruitment post!". As soon as Christopher heard that, he rememberd the time of the War, he looked at the door and grinned, "An opportunity not to be missed.". That was his decision, he planned to join the Army again, after all, he planned to earn back his respect, make something of himself. His father did not supported him in the decision, but still respected it, he helped him with everything he needed. As soon as he was ready, Christopher made his way to the recruitment post at the harbor of Crestfall. He was signed in and officially proclaimed an enlisted soldier of the Kul Tiras. As soon as everyone who came has signed in, the ship set sail to Kalimdor, to the orcish lands of Durotar, to the Keep of Tiragarde. Every recruit was sent to a Sergeant, who was their trainer and supervisor. Christopher was very good with the sword and crossbow, so he was sent to the Navy court, along with few other soldiers, they were under command of Admiral himself. As the war against the orcs and murlocs continued, Christopher was progressing very good,trough years, he was promoted to an official soldier, crossbowmen. He wasn't doing more serious missions then patrolling with his Captain and the crew around the cost, sometimes fighting the murlocs. Trough time, he made friends, and progressed even more. At the age of 25, Christopher was ready for a real mission, as a real man. He was both swordsman and crossbowman, the nearby island of Echo Isles, occuppied by trolls, was suspicous for witchery, which was not allowed for Kul Tiras, since it was a big threat to them back then. Christopher along with his Captain and the crew set sail to the island to investigate the possible threat, and indeed they did. The trolls were preparing witch doctors in secret, with a plan to attack Sen'Jin village, however, the Crew did not knew that. They anchored in the bay, and attacked the witch doctors, with few wounded soldiers, they succeeded, they helped Sen'jin village, but the orcs too. Thrall, with mercy, ordered his troops not to attack Tiragarde anymore, as soon as that happened, Tiragarde Keep started rebuilding, upgrading and expanding the harbor along with the city walls. After the battle, when they all came back, Christopher has been promoted to the First Mate of the Crew, because of his good skills in command and combat. However, that did not last too long. Few weeks after the promotion, rumors were passing from one to another. And something very good happened. Inspired by his commanding skills and full combat, General of the Army deployed in Tiragarde, requested Christopher to be moved to the Military Branch, by his move, he lost the First Mate title, but gained a new one, he became a Sergeant, in dedication of honor, for the Battle of Echo Isles, he was given a medal and a ribbon, which he is keeping even today. Christopher kept his Sergeant title and rank for the next 4 years, quite a long time, but well-spent. He was training the new recruits who were enlisting every day, he was leading one of the military squadrons fighting the murlocs and Zalazane's trolls, the squadron was highly respected and honored. Chapter VI: Another Loss, Promotion, New Lordaeron. At the age of 29, holding the rank of Sergeant of the Army, Christopher has been informed about something terrible... .. By the old age, and heavy weakness from daily works, Gabriel Ravenbreath has died, by nature and nothing else. Christopher was given a week off, he traveled to Crestfall and made father's funeral, he was very sad, but he knew that it had to happen, by nature. He had to go over it, and go back to his job, serving the nation. After a week, he gotten himself into a.. well, not so normal state, but he was alright after a couple of days of sadness. He came back to Tiragarde, which was under heavy constructions and works, he continued leading his squadron, which actually became a company because of the high number of new soldiers. The Company was given name by Christopher's last name, "The Ravenbreath Company". By naming his own company, he was promoted to a Captain, leading the Company to it's greatness, he was fighting the trolls and threats troughout Kalimdor, even in Northwatch Hold, where they've been deployed after 3 years of good service. Christopher was already 32 years old, his beard has grown up, along with his hair, but that was only a minor problem. Christopher, along with his company was informed that he will be moving to Lordaeron, into the aid for Stromgarde, and the New Lordaeron. However, that was supposed to happen soon, about 5 months, not more. But, those 5 months, became a year, the Company was again informed that they will be moving, even if they knew, Christopher did not cared, he continued training his soldiers to their best, because he knew that they will be moved one day, and that they will have their hardest times when that day comes. One year, became 18 months, a year and a half, Christopher was already getting nervous becouse they weren't informing them of what is actually happening, there was no action, morale of the soldiers was at low state, but they were happy somehow, there was no work, but alot of training and tireness, but also, they had a good salary, and it was worth to work for it. However, two years after their first informal, the courier came to Christopher's house, the was informed to prepare the Company, because, in two days, the ships will arive, they will be moving to Lordaeron, in two days. Christopher wasn't ready for all that so sudden, however, he informed the soldiers, they prepared how they could, for only two days. For accepting the duty for the move, Captain became Lieutenant, he was promote indeed, and all of that was too wierd and fast for him, but he was managing to stay possessed and self-collected. After 12 days of heavy storms and loss of few men in the sea, they finaly arrived to the Harbor of the City of Stromgarde, Capital of New Lordaeron. Lieutenant Christopher Ravenbreath has been deployed to Southshore, along with his squadron, he lost his Company to General who was his supervisor, and who actually brought them there. Along with his squadron, Christopher now awaits for further orders, in small, but beautiful town of Southshore. Lieutenant Christopher Ravenbreath's Marines Company Hymn: "From the Halls of Blackrock Mountain, To the shores of Durotar; We fight our country's battles No matter the distance far; First to fight for light and kingdom And to keep our honor clean; We are proud to claim the title Of The Ravenbreath's Marine. Our flag's unfurled to every breeze From dawn to setting sun; We have fought in every clime and place Where we could take a gun; In the snow of far-off dwarven lands And in sunny tropic scenes; You will find us always on the job The Ravenbreath's Marines. Here's health to you and to our Corps Which we are proud to serve; In many a strife we've fought for life And never lost our nerve; If the wizards of Dalaran Ever look on Heaven’s scenes; They will find the streets are guarded By The Ravenbreath's Marines." Category:Characters